The invention pertains to an operating element with a drive motor comprising a drive shaft, which can be driven in two opposite rotational directions to move an actuating element back and forth between two end positions by means of a motion transmission means.
An operating element is previously known from DE 10 2005 052665 A1. Here a motion transmission means acts on a pivot arm to shift it in a pivoting direction. The return movement is accomplished by a spring, which is put under tension during the original movement.
An operating element in which a motion transmission means forms a spindle drive, which can be driven by a drive motor acting on a reducing gear, is described in DE 102007027219A1.